Normality
by ferryboat George
Summary: Just a normal day at the Fenton house.  6 drabble series, each one complete in itself.
1. Phased

Written on 4-26-07  
>100 word drabble<br>Disclaimer: They don't belong to me.  
><em>AN: I've come to the realization that most people, myself included, don't look at the author page when they read a story on fanfictiondotnet, so I've decided to include this note with my stories. If you're looking for some story ideas, or just like reading crazy crossover bunnies, check out my author page for some interesting ideas._

* * *

><p>Danny slammed a hand down on the snooze button and blinked blurry eyes.<p>

_What is it with ghosts and school nights?_

He'd been out past one AM every night this week.

_At least I should get some down time on the weekend._

Scrubbing a hand through his hair, Danny headed for the bathroom.

_A quick shower should help wake me up._

Still three-quarters asleep and yawning hugely, Danny walked into the bathroom and into the shower.

He failed to notice two things; he'd fazed through a closed door, and the shower was on.

"Eeeeeeek! Danny Fenton, you are **so** dead!"

* * *

><p><em>AN: This is the first of a series I wrote. Each one is complete, but I will be adding the sequels on as additional chapters._


	2. Covered

Written on 4-26-07  
>100 word drabble<br>Disclaimer: They don't belong to me.  
><em>AN: I've come to the realization that most people, myself included, don't look at the author page when they read a story on fanfictiondotnet, so I've decided to include this note with my stories. If you're looking for some story ideas, or just like reading crazy crossover bunnies, check out my author page for some interesting ideas._  
><em>AN: Is anybody interested in the rest?_

* * *

><p>Jazz yanked the brush viciously through her wet hair, ignoring when it ripped out a tangle.<p>

"I'm going to kill him - the rest of the way."

Dunking her head, she viciously scrubbed out the conditioner.

Yanking back the curtain with enough force to pop loose several of the rings holding it up, she grabbed a towel.

She continued to mutter dire threats as she toweled off.

Reaching for her shirt, the redhead jumped when the door suddenly crashed open.

"I heard screaming! Where's the ghost?"

Staring down the barrel of Jack Fenton's ecto-gun, Jazz screamed again - in rage.

* * *

><p><em>AN: This is the second of a series I wrote. Each one is complete, but I will be adding the sequels on as additional chapters._


	3. Plotting

Written on 4-26-07  
>100 word drabble<br>Disclaimer: They don't belong to me.  
><em>AN: I've come to the realization that most people, myself included, don't look at the author page when they read a story on fanfictiondotnet, so I've decided to include this note with my stories. If you're looking for some story ideas, or just like reading crazy crossover bunnies, check out my author page for some interesting ideas._  
><em>AN: I guess somebody is, thanks guys_

* * *

><p>Danny started when his door opened, staring guiltily at Jazz.<p>

After a moment of glaring and making him squirm, she waved him off.

"Don't worry. I may have contemplated finishing your death for a few minutes earlier but I know what your schedule's like. Besides, it's not your fault you don't smack into a locked door when you're half asleep.

Danny blushed and Jazz grinned.

After a moment, Jazz's smile faded.

"There was something besides common sense that cooled my anger."

Danny made a face.

Jazz's eyes glowed and her grin returned, looking rather feral this time.

"He must pay."

* * *

><p><em>AN: This is the third of a series I wrote. Each one is complete, but I will be adding the sequels on as additional chapters._


	4. Sweet Revenge

Written on 4-26-07  
>100 word drabble<br>Disclaimer: They don't belong to me.  
><em>AN: I've come to the realization that most people, myself included, don't look at the author page when they read a story on fanfictiondotnet, so I've decided to include this note with my stories. If you're looking for some story ideas, or just like reading crazy crossover bunnies, check out my author page for some interesting ideas._

* * *

><p>Jazz leaned back.<p>

"We can't mess with the ghost equipment or drag mom into this."

Danny, sprawled on his bed, nodded.

"It's got to be fudge then."

He grinned, his eyes glowing green with emotion.

"I know just what to do."

* * *

><p><em>Later.<em>

Jack's voice came down the stairs.

"Where's my fudge?"

Mrs. Fenton didn't look up from her calculations.

"It's in the kitchen dear."

Exchanging grins, Jazz and Danny headed upstairs.

Looking innocent, Jazz held out a package of fudge.

"Here, Dad."

Jack's face lit up.

"Thanks, Jazzypants."

It was gone in three bites.

* * *

><p>"Maddie! I need more Fenton wipes."<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN: This is the fourth of a series I wrote. Each one is complete, but I will be adding the sequels on as additional chapters._


	5. The End

Written on 4-27-07  
>100 word drabble<br>Disclaimer: They don't belong to me.  
><em>AN: I've come to the realization that most people, myself included, don't look at the author page when they read a story on fanfictiondotnet, so I've decided to include this note with my stories. If you're looking for some story ideas, or just like reading crazy crossover bunnies, check out my author page for some interesting ideas._

* * *

><p>Tucker's grin was huge.<p>

"I can't believe you pulled that on your dad."

Sam scowled.

"I can't believe your dad burst in on Jazz's shower."

Danny flopped backwards onto his bed.

"I can't believe I fazed through the bathroom door. What if it was one of my parent's in there? Besides blowing my cover, that would be just, ew!."

The silence was broken when Jazz stuck her head in.

"It's the end of the world."

Considering what Danny regularly stopped, they weren't quite sure how serious she was.

"Dad just said he might be a little over zealous chasing ghosts."

* * *

><p><em>AN: This is the fifth of a series I wrote. Each one is complete, but I will be adding the sequels on as additional chapters._


	6. Remorse

Written on 5-3-07  
>100 word drabble<br>Disclaimer: They don't belong to me.  
><em>AN: I've come to the realization that most people, myself included, don't look at the author page when they read a story on fanfictiondotnet, so I've decided to include this note with my stories. If you're looking for some story ideas, or just like reading crazy crossover bunnies, check out my author page for some interesting ideas._

* * *

><p>There was a moment of stunned silence, broken by Danny.<p>

"This I have got to see."

The three followed Jazz down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Jack was staring morosely at the table while Maddie paced.

"I can't believe you burst in on your own daughter like that. Jazz needs her privacy."

Danny crossed his arms and whispered.

"What about **my** privacy?"

"Next time someone screams in the bathroom, knock first."

Suddenly, there was a crash in the living room.

"Beware! I am the Box Ghost!"

Both the elder Fentons popped out their weapons, yelled "Ghost!" and dashed out.

_A/N: And that's the last one. I think Sweet Revenge is my favorite :) I think my next drabble is an NCIS one_


End file.
